Reason to fight
by Ventiwings
Summary: He was angry at her. She was annoyed at him. Why couldn't these two just come to terms?


Reason to fight

Summary: He was angry with her. She was annoyed at him. Why couldn't the two just come to terms?

I think I'll get flamed by how OOC I might've made these two lovely characters of Tales of the Abyss, but y'know who cares? Yeah sure the flames might sting a bit, but ah well there could be worse stories than mine in these parts. -shrugs- Well anyways I got tired (and I mean really tired, annoyed, frustrated and pissed. Yes I understand they're synonyms.) of people not liking Natalia that much with Tear being the heroine of the story. And usually I would favor the heroine of the story than most characters like Colette Brunel (ToS), Shirely (ToL) and Peach (Mario) or the hero like Lloyd Irving (ToS) and Emil Castagnier (ToS2) or Mario (Mario).

But I'm kinda annoyed with Tear. She's practically well liked by all the characters and the only thing near hatred towards her was Luke's annoying and obnoxious personality at first and Anise thinking she was an obstacle towards Luke's heart (or large amounts of gold lol)

Then with Natalia, people just jumped at the chance to flame her. Believe me, I know several people who think she is the most useless and annoying character. I doubt that. I play as Natalia from the beginning to the end because I favor archers since they're barely used and well I like Natalia's healing abilities more than Tear's. Revive was freaking useful and Resurrection is awesome I admit, but it got annoying when it was barely used in time. Oh and with being able to heal more people at the time was very effective I'll grant her that much, but...ah well it was annoying since the character can just run out of there without being healed. And yes of course Tear's Mystic Arte is stronger, obviously since she's the heroine, but I like Natalia's a lot, the arrows are just epic.

**Before you start flaming me in what I just protested here, just read this. EVERYONE IS ENTITLED TO THEIR OWN OPINION. -ahem- Now then I slightly bashed Natalia (shocking? Why yes it is) with giving Tear more praise whereas Natalia feels defeated and trapped behind her shadow.**

* * *

--LukexNatalia--

--Tales of the Abyss--

"Piercing line!" She cried out as she shot her powerful arrow that soared so strong enough to cut the wind in half. The Treant took a direct hit and fell to the ground dead as the princess stood up in victory of her training round. Fighting alone was tough being an archer and all, but she managed it. She gave a prideful smirk and flicked strands of hair from her face to only turn around and find a very dissatisfied swordsman.

Her trusty bow was clenched tightly in her hand as she took a firm stance. Her gorgeous eyes glinted annoyance as the swordsman took a step forward into the light with his arms still crossed and a scowl on his lips. How did he know she was here of all places? And how did he know that she would be training in the woods, she was stealthy and silent, not even Jade woke up to see her fleeing the inn.

"Training solo again? I thought you said you wouldn't wander off alone." His voice firm. Almost like her father's when she tried to oppose a certain law during the time of her childhood.

"I didn't wander off alone. Mieu was with me this entire time but I let him go back to the inn so he could sleep." She shot back with ease as she perfected her posture and strapped the bow behind her back. The swordsman scratched the back of his head with frustration at how easily the princess could get under his skin.

"But Mieu isn't a fighter in close combat. Who knows what could happen? A monster could just come striking you from behind and taking you somewhere."

The sandy haired archer frowned at how little confidence her childhood friend had towards her. "I could take care of myself, thank you very much. I can always cast a healing spell as good as Tear." She was infuriated at how everyone considers Tear a better asset in fighting than her, but tolerated it, because she helped her in battle. The two weren't exactly very close.

"Yeah but Tear knows better than to wander off alone. At night. Without anyone knowing." The swordsman defended the seventh fonist as the archer gritted her teeth.

"You and Guy always do late night training! As well as Jade and Anise!" She yelled, angered that she was the only one treated like a child in battle with tears beginning to fight for freedom.

"They can take care of themselves. Look Natalia, unlike the others, you aren't used to battling." He reminded taking another step forward towards her but she stepped back. With a sigh he raised his hand over to her, but she slapped his hand with her legs sprawled apart and feet firmly placed on the ground. Her breath was unusually heavy. It was probably because of all that training she did. Her quiver was lacking arrows as most of them were still lodged into the monsters' vital points.

"Why can't you just trust me!? Just because I messed up at times during battles doesn't mean I'm useless!" Natalia shut her eyes in desperation, hoping he wouldn't see those fearful tears spilling from them. How could she even think of crying in front of someone who thought she was useless from the very beginning.

Jade, Tear and even Anise stated that she wouldn't be of use in the party they formed before she appeared. Guy was the only one defending her with Mieu stating that she was his friend so she could be given a chance, while everyone seemed to only think the opposite. Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear was nothing more than a spoiled princess to the party's eyes when she forced herself to become a member. Jade had even stated that she would become a nuisance with the hysterical personality she held because of her innocent endeavors. She wanted the people around her to be happy. That's all.

She was selfish, but that was only because of the promise she and Luke made when they were little. Was being selfish for only one important memory so foolish and unforgivable? Her heart was beginning to crack when the tears began to move freely. Luke fon Fabre, her childhood friend, the boy that made the promise that they would rebuild the Kimlascan kingdom and land for a better future. Luke fon Fabre was the first to say that Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldearwas not a fighter, not suitable for combat, and was going to be in the way. That broke a portion of her pride, but she held a strong front, she was going to prove to everyone that she was going to be of good use to the party. They made sure she was.

Then a surprise came. Shredding right through her thoughts. He slapped her right across the face and she fell to the grass, sliding slightly when she fell without effort of keeping balance. The princess's eyes widened with the tears sliding down her cheeks as she pushed herself up with her right fore arm and elbow. The moonlight was flooding the forest they were standing in as Luke brushed the red short hair he recently cut. His eyes more sincere as he seemed completely stunned by his own action.

Maybe he did it out of instinct to slap the princess who was his fiancée. "L-Luke…" Natalia whispered his name as if it was the first in years. "W-Why can't you trust me?" The tears were now becoming a waterfall as she tried drying them from her pale cheeks. She forced herself into a sitting position with her legs folded and slanted to the left.

"Because…all this training is just you trying to forget about Asch." Her eyes widened as she felt an arrow struck her heart. And not any arrow, it was her own.

"…A-Asch was--" She was cut off.

"Natalia, I do trust you. I really do, but if this training is only for Asch, I can't let you fight anymore." It was blunt, so straight to the point, but so vague. So what if this was for Asch, why should it matter? Her fighting skills had increased ever since joining the battle and her healing spells were becoming much more effective and faster. Almost rivaling Tear's healing spells in accuracy.

"Why not!? You let me fight before! Asch would let me fight willingly!" Then she got to her knees and balled her fists, so desperate to find an answer. "You let Tear fight because of Master Van!" Again another slap came across her face, it stung so much, but she endured it. Her cheek was numb, but she didn't care, the tears that slid down seemed to freshen up the pain.

"Tear knew that she would face her brother, but Natalia, she's more stable in her emotions. Look at you," He motioned his hands at her frail body which was worn out due to the training. "You're a complete wreck, lack of sleep, and only thinking about one person, Asch." Then he shook his head and went into a one knee crouch.

Natalia sobbed harder as she lowered her head, almost as if she wasn't worthy to look at Luke. He changed so much, he changed so fast. Would she be able to accomplish the same thing? Would it take the same amount of time as Luke, or will it be much longer? The question is, would she be able to change at all?

"L-L-Luke…"

"Natalia, you can't fight anymore."

"Y-yes I can!" She argued barking back at the red haired boy who only shook his head.

"You can't fight for Asch anymore."

"Th-Then who can I fight for?" She sobbed and glanced up through her misty eyes to find Luke's eyes closed and his lips trembling. "Asch was…he and I…" she lost the voice to speak, possibly, she lost the will to even elaborate their complex relationship.

The replica gave a disappointed look towards the archer. "That was seven years ago. Stop holding onto the past, it's never going to be the present." He whispered softly trying to convince her to stop fighting any longer with her body reaching it's limit.

Natalia struggled through her mind for anymore arguments. Her heart ached for Asch, for her childhood dream to come true, for her beloved country to see the light of the future. "The past…helped me keep going." Then she breathed and gasped for air through her sobs and questioned again. "Who can I fight for then? Answer me Luke! I don't deserve to fight for myself any longer." Her pleads were desperate as she grabbed hold of his collar and pulled him closer to her. However her head was still lowered and her eyes shut.

Then without hesitation he spoke. "Fight for your kingdom, fight for your father, fight for you." Then he paused and opened his eyes, showing some tears at the corners. "At least fight for me too." Was he going to be selfish too? Did that mean he felt uncomfortable with the lack of attention and interest that Natalia used to hold over him from his creation to now? She was so intent on Asch that she had forgotten about Luke's existence. She bit her lower lip.

Natalia froze at this and slightly shook her head as she then clutched at the grass and coughed out her cries. Luke then shook his head and swallowed hard so the tears wouldn't fall. "Luke…" He turned his head back to the princess who was still coughing out her cries. "Will you fight for me too…?" Her breath lost as she looked up with her ocean eyes still swimming in the mist of her tears.

With a weak grin he nodded. "Of course Natalia; I'm fighting for everyone." With a weak smile, the princess then leaned in forward and dropped asleep on the grass, her body clothed and drowned by the moonlight as Luke smiled at this. Her soft breathing complimented the mild gust of wind that flew and flapped its invisible wings for the leaves to follow. The trees rustled a bit, but not enough to waver the moonlight that poured on the graceful princess's body.

"L-Let's…" Her voice dry and sore from the crying. "Let's make a new promise…" Even though she was dead tired, she was willing enough to push her body further to speak.

He raised a brown and slide his hands underneath her head and under the knees so he could carry her back to the inn. Then as he struggled, he finally held her secure in his arms as he took a step forward and pressed his cheek against her forehead. "What kind of promise?" Luke asked as Natalia weakly clasped her hands together and rose them to her chest.

"P-Promise that you'll pr-protect me." With a gruff breath as she slightly opened her eyes and Luke adjusted her so her knees would be propped up higher and shoulder was pressed against his. She was so peaceful and so generous to the people of her country even though she was very stubborn at times when she thought the situation wasn't handled correctly.

"Oh so I have to be your servant?" He joked as she smiled and forced a slight giggle.

"No…"

"So what do you promise me then?"

"I promise to…" She was almost out of energy to speak through her sleep. "I promise to fight…with everyone else." Then with that she was knocked out, unconscious and was light weight in Luke's arms as he smiled and felt his body warmed up by Natalia's.

"Guess what Natalia," The red haired swordsman began as he kept walking through the forest and lifted his green eyes towards the moonlit sky. "You made a promise with Asch when it was sunset, now you made a promise with me when it was moonrise." His red hair was ruffled by the wind and his lips widened to a smile once more. "Natalia, you have crappy timing." He laughed with a wide grin on his lips as he looked to see Natalia barely hearing a word and slept soundly.

His emerald green eyes softened as he pressed her closer to him and still saw that her hands were clasped together at her chest. It was almost as if she was praying for both promises to be kept this time around. The replica then sighed as he looked around to see if anymore monsters were running around.; just in case he would make a mad dash or lay Natalia at a tree and fend off against the creature without too much sound.

Natalia's bow and quiver were latched onto his back, meaning more weight was put that accompanied his sword. Reliving their argument earlier; he had to confess--silently--, Natalia had amazing aim and accuracy, but that meant that she wasn't strong enough when faced in close combat. However, Guy of course kept close to her, being a servant to both families was important, but that also meant that the noble swordsman was more of use than Luke himself.

He sighed once more but smiled as he saw the sandy haired princess jerk around a bit to become more comfortable. Again he was about to pressed his cheek against her forehead but opposed the idea as he kissed her gently there. She wasn't going to know about this, no one was. He tilted his head as his eyes softened at the thought of no one finding out. "But about the crappy timing you have at least I didn't mimic Asch, I am an original also." Natalia then buried herself deeper into Luke's arms. He gave a breath and finally appeared in front of the inn.

"Good night Luke…" Natalia thought as she dreamed. "Good bye Asch…"

* * *

Hmm...I didn't know how to end the one shot. I really didn't. I was thinking of just living Luke with the line:  
"Natalia, you have crappy timing."  
But then I was thinking:  
"Nah I'll let Natalia have the last say in this conversation."

Oh and if people start commenting on Luke giving her a light kiss on the forehead, don't bother. It didn't really compare to Luke's and Tear's quality time together anyways. Natalia and Luke barely had much screen time together since the other pair was usually off somewhere isolated with people making it obvious they would be together no matter what. That annoyed me sooooo much, I mean I get it, Tear and Luke end up together, you don't have to make it anymore obvious.

**...Yeah sorry, I AM fond of the LukeXTear pairing, but it gets annoying on how often they reveal the canon pairing in the game. But look I'm annoyed at how gets the warm light radiating at her whereas Natalia is just left in the shadows because she had little importance in the final battle. Ha...sorry everyone but if I were to choose, I'd favor Natalia over Tear, Natalia did have to kill her father when her mother decided to do a suicide by drowning herself. I dunno about Tear, but she didn't freely have to give thought of killing Van. I guess killing is pretty much the ending of most games, huh?**

Well anyways, hope you enjoyed reading a rare fanfic I made on the spot and actually read over. If you didn't and want to state your opinion on the relationship between Natalia and Luke or Tear and Luke or Natalia and Tear, then go right ahead. I would _love _to see what rants I would receive or the rare compliments I might get, or most likely a flame at how OOC Luke might've been. Oh and if haven't noticed, I used the 'annoying' part of Natalia being the hysterical portion of her character in order for this to work out in the end. Anyways good night~


End file.
